Forever Remembered
by rye-chan
Summary: Naruto is constantly reminded of a past incident of almost drowning in a barely frozen over lake. He desperately wants to know who saved him and when he finally gets his answer one of his team mates tries to kill him. Who saved him? Who wants him dead?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Remembered

Prologue:

A Memory That Can't Be Forgotten

It was December seventeenth and the whole village of Konohagakure was covered in a foot of snow. The worst part about the sparkling whiteness, it hid dangerous, barely frozen over rivers and lakes. No one knew where the below freezing waters started or ended when the snow was at an even level every where you looked. It was even more dangerous when running from people who wanted to beat you down to the point of death.

This was the particular case for a young eight year old blonde haired boy. His crystalline blue eyes shining with fearful tears as he heard the pounding of his heart in his ears. His lungs burned from the freezing cold air as he gasped for breath, his pursuers still on his trail. He wasn't paying close attention to where he was going, all he wanted was to get away, hide away from the pain that he knew would be coming if he slowed down even a little.

Shouts from his pursuers full of anger and hatred for the young boy they were after were heard along with their relentless footsteps hitting the ground. His fear rose with every second that passed as more tears blurred his vision. Barely able to see where he was going he couldn't tell what was solid ground and what was a frozen over death trap. Still he kept running, heart racing, lungs gasping for air, legs and arms going numb from running for almost an hour straight now.

The young boy was scared, terrified of what they would do to him if he was caught. For his entire life people have hated him, ignored him, shunned him for something that was never his fault. He hated how his life was so full of pain he didn't deserve, he hated the fact that he was always alone and no one cared if he lived or died. Thinking to himself made the small blonde lose track of where he was going and that is when it happened.

The next step he took was all that was needed to do it. He heard a loud crack which made the young blonde freeze in place. Still panting for air he looked over his shoulder and saw that his pursuers had stopped chasing him, that's how he knew something was wrong. It was too late though, the ice had cracked even more under the light weight of the eight year old. Exhausted from running he could no longer move. It seemed to happen within seconds. The ice broke away and the young blonde fell through into the freezing waters below.

It was the coldest, most painful thing he had ever experienced in his entire eight years of life. He wanted to scream out for help but when he tried ice cold water filled his mouth and lungs making it impossible. He tried to swim back to the surface but he couldn't find the hole he fell through and his small body was going into shock from the below freezing liquid depths. Finally he gave up trying to save himself and began to sink deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the lake.

His vision began to blur as he slowly lost consciousness but before everything went completely black he saw a figure in the water above him. The young blonde thought it was just his imagination creating hallucinations but he continued to watch the dark silhouette as it reached out for him. The blue eyed eight year old lost consciousness completely just as he felt something wrap around his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

A New Mission

Naruto Uzumaki, a fifteen year old blonde teen sat straight up in bed gasping for air as if he were drowning all over again. Looking at his surroundings he realized he was in his room still in bed. A sigh of relief escaped from the gennin's soft pink lips as relief seeped through his tense limbs. Running his hand over his bare naked chest he could feel the perspiration from the stressful dream.

He climbed out of bed and glanced over at his alarm clock. Naruto saw that it was one o'clock in the morning and knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep tonight. He never was able to go back to sleep after that experience seven years ago. It haunted his dreams almost every night and he hated it. He sometimes wished who ever it was that saved him that day just let him drown in the icy depths.

Naruto walked out of his room and down the short hallway to the bathroom on his left. Opening the door he went in and flicked on the off white switch. Peeling his pants and boxers from his sticky, sweaty skin the blonde threw them to the side and stepped into the shower. He turned the faucet handles and adjusted them so the temperature of the water was to his liking.

Grabbing the shampoo from it's home on the linoleum shelf he squeezed it over his hand, watching as the light green gel piled into a lopsided tower. Satisfied with the amount he put the bottle back in it's place and began washing his golden blonde hair. After rinsing all the shampoo out he grabbed the body wash and squeezed some onto a wash clothe, lathering it up after. Once he finished washing his well toned body and rinsing away the suds, Naruto turned off the flowing water and climbed out of the shower.

Pulling his towel from its stand where it hung the blonde wrapped it around his waist, heading into his bedroom. Naruto threw the light orange towel to the floor as he approached his dresser. He opened three different drawers and pulled out a pair of black boxers, orange sweats with red swirls, and a white tank top. Once he had clean pajamas on Naruto climbed back into bed.

For hours Naruto tossed and turned trying, and failing miserably, to fall back asleep. Sighing in irritation the blonde gennin rolled onto his back and looked up at the dark night sky through his window. No stars were visible and neither was the moon. Naruto hated it when the new moon phase started. The pure darkness reminded him of that one day, the day he almost drowned.

He hated being reminded of the freezing temperature and never ending darkness that surrounded him. What really bothered the blonde most was the person who saved his life. Naruto saw the faceless being every night in his dreams, tormented by never knowing who owned the onyx eyes he saw. The blonde wasn't sure if he hated or loved his rescuer; debating with himself on a daily basis with the pros and cons.

Slowly the hours ticked by as Naruto lay in bed staring up at his ceiling. Glancing over at his clock he saw it was now five o'clock in the morning. Since he didn't want to be in bed anymore the blonde got up. He took off his pajamas and put on his orange jeans, black t-shirt, and orange jacket.

He picked up his brush and ran it through his spiky blonde locks, after wards shaking his head from side to side, his hair falling in place where he wanted it. Heading to his bathroom Naruto again flicked on the light and walked over to the sink. The gennin grabbed his toothbrush and applied some minty freshness toothpaste.

When he finished his morning routine Naruto headed out of his apartment. Walking through the streets of Konoha the blonde looked around, slightly surprised to at the empty silence. No birds were chirping, no dogs barking, and no store owners getting ready to open in a few hours.

It was still dark when Naruto arrived at team seven's usual meeting place at the bridge. He leaned against the railing and took a deep breath of the cool, early morning air. Naruto stood still as a statue, his eyes closed, until he heard footsteps approaching him.

Opening his crystalline blue eyes, the blonde turned toward the person who interrupted his peaceful silence. It was one of his team mates, Sasuke Uchiha. The raven haired teen looked surprised at seeing the blonde.

"What are you doing here so early Naruto?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Tired of being home." the blonde replied curtly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Um…what time is it now?"

"It's seven thirty."

"I've been here since five twenty. So almost three hours."

Naruto noticed as Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes widened slightly in shock. That's when the blonde gennin flashed back to the icy cold memory he wanted to forget. He saw the onyx eyes and felt the rescuer's fingers as they closed around his wrist.

The blonde shivered then, breaking out of his trance-like state. Naruto knew it was Sasuke's eyes that triggered the short flashback and he didn't like it. The blonde turned away from the raven and looked down at the bridge railing.

Sasuke's eyes were locked on the younger teen before him. He noticed how pale and fragile Naruto looked for the first time. The older teen, by a few months, also noticed how exhausted his team mate looked. It was obvious the blonde wasn't getting much sleep. How much he wasn't getting Sasuke wasn't sure.

Approaching Naruto, the raven saw how tense the blonde became. His reaction confused the last Uchiha and when he was close enough reached out to Naruto.

Naruto didn't like how Sasuke kept coming closer to him. He felt uneasy with the short distance between them but didn't lash out. Standing as still as possible, his body tense, the blonde waited to get hit. He didn't want to be struck but that's all people seemed to use him for lately, a punching bag. When he felt a cool hand on his forehead Naruto relaxed some, surprise crossing his face.

"What are you-"

"You have a fever Naruto." Sasuke interrupted.

"Really? I didn't notice." The blonde responded.

Sasuke removed his hand from the over heated forehead of his comrade. He then grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and forced him to look at the raven. Almost immediately he felt the blonde tense even more as his fingers closed around both of the small shoulders of the younger teen.

The raven saw apprehension, anger, irritation, and even fear flow through the smaller teen's eyes and face. Feeling guilt start to rear it's head, Sasuke loosened his grip in an attempt to assure the blonde he wasn't going to hurt him. It didn't work. Finally Sasuke sighed.

"Why do you always do that?" The raven asked.

"Care to be more specific?" Naruto mumbled, his voice low and his body shaking, still not looking his team mate in the eyes.

"You never look at me. Every time you say something you don't look at me while saying it. Even now you're not."

"I didn't know I had to. Guess I should have since you're such an attention whore." Naruto answered viciously.

Naruto winced as Sasuke tightened his grip on the blonde's slim shoulders. The younger teen tried to get the raven to let go of him but failed. He was too exhausted to fight with him right now. The blonde just stood still again but started feeling really dizzy all of a sudden.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto hoped the dizziness would go away but it just got worse. Finally the blonde's knees buckled. If Sasuke hadn't been holding onto Naruto like he was the younger teen would have hit the ground hard.

Sasuke had pulled Naruto to his chest just as the blonde started to fall. he could feel the smaller teen shaking as well as the heat emanating from his over heated body. Sasuke couldn't stay angry at the blonde when he was suffering like this.

"Naruto…will you just tell me why?" The raven said, his voice full of concern which caught the blonde off guard.

"No." Naruto whispered sounding like he was being tortured.

"Why?" Sasuke knew the younger teen didn't want to talk about it but he _had _to know. It bothered him when Naruto wasn't his usual hyper and annoying self.

If the raven hadn't been paying attention he would have missed the answer full of agony as Naruto responded.

"I don't want to remember anymore."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE?!"

Sasuke and Naruto jumped at the sudden outburst, startled. They both turned to the source of the voice and there stood Sakura Haruno, their other team mate. The pink haired girl had a terrifying look on her face as she balled her hands into fists.

Naruto gulped knowing what was gong to happen the second Sasuke pushed him away. As Sakura stomped forward the blonde was surprised to feel sasuke tighten his arms around him protectively. The green eyed kunoichi seemed to notice as well.

"Sasuke, why are you holding Naruto like that?"

Thinking he could have some fun with the girl, the raven smirked as he held Naruto closer right before he replied.

"We're dating." The dark haired teen stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Both Sakura's and Naruto's jaws dropped to the ground, eyes bulging, while simultaneously responding.

"HUH?!"

Then Sakura's eyes flared with jealous rage and murderous intent. Naruto started to panic and attempted to run but sasuke refused to relinquish his grasp.

"WAIT SAKURA!! H-HE'S KIDDING!! WE'RE NOT REALLY DATING! HONEST!!" The blonde shouted in the hopes the pinkette would believe him.

He glared up at sasuke to back up what he had just said. Seeing the panic and anger in the blonde's eyes the raven sighed.

"I was only kidding Sakura." The last Uchiha admitted unwillingly.

"Oh, I should have known! How silly of me!" the pink haired girl giggled, batting her eyelashes at her dark haired crush, "But why are you still holding Naruto?"

"I would like to know the answer to that myself."

The three gennin looked up at the building a few feet away. There was Kakashi Hatake, team seven's sensei. Jumping from his high perch, the silver haired jounin joined his students expecting an answer.

"Well?"

"Naruto-"

"I tripped and sasuke caught me before I hit the ground. That's all." the blonde interrupted the raven before he could tell their sensei about the dizzy spell and fever.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a why-aren't-you-telling-the-truth stare. The blonde just shook his head and stepped away from the raven. The older teen was about to protest but stopped himself, not wanting to give away his secret.

"Alright then. Now that we have the weird stuff out of the way we can get on with it." Kakashi began, "Team seven was personally picked for this particular mission by the Hokage. It's an A-rank so we have to be very careful.

The details of the mission are thus: 1) we will be guarding a merchant ship and 2) we will defend the ship when necessary from potential pirate attacks. Any questions?"

"When do we leave and how long will it take to complete the mission?" Sakura asked.

"we leave tomorrow morning. The mission itself will be finished when we return to port."

"What will the weather be like?" Sasuke asked.

"Cold. We're going to be traveling pretty far north once we hit the sea. Pack warm clothes unless you want to freeze. We'll meet at the village entrance gate at six a.m. Take today to get everything you need to done. That's all for now." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The world around Naruto seemed to slowly shrink away as the blonde steadily grew paler as thoughts and memories raced through his mind. Not wanting to be around anyone anymore, Naruto left his team mate's behind as he went home. He knew he wouldn't be getting a wink of sleep that night. The young blue eyed gennin was dreading the next morning when his worst memory was likely to come to life once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Icy Darkness

It had been almost a month since team seven had started their A-rank mission. Nothing of consequence had happened but no one was complaining. A few hours ago the captain of the merchant ship told team seven they had about five days until they arrived back home. All four were happy about the news, especially Naruto.

The entire trip had been hell for Naruto. every night he went to sleep he would re-live the icy depths of that one day. He would always wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for air, and couldn't go back to sleep the rest of the night.

Since Naruto shared a room with Sasuke the raven knew how much the blonde wanted to get off the ship. Everyday the raven had to watch his exhausted friend battle with himself, trying to hide his fear. Sasuke wanted desperately to help his friend but he didn't know what to do. Instead he watched his tormented comrade suffer from his past, hating the fact that he couldn't think of something to do.

During the voyage Naruto had been restless and that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. The pinkette seemed to think it was funny. She took every opportunity to torment the blonde further in different ways. Soon Naruto had started avoiding her like the plague.

Sasuke wanted to beat the hell out of Sakura for what she was doing but every time he tried Kakashi walked by. He couldn't stand being near Sakura anymore than Naruto could. Soon the two teens were hardly seen apart. The raven tried to keep Naruto busy so he didn't think about his past.

The blonde knew what Sasuke was doing and he was very grateful for it. If Sasuke wasn't there with him Naruto might have went crazy. The probability of the blonde killing Sakura was dangerously high as was attempting suicide.

That same night, as everyone was in bed except a few guards, there was an attack. Pirates had used the cover of night to approach the merchant ship and invaded, striking fast. The pirates grabbed whatever they got their hands on and killed anyone who tried to stop them. It was chaos everywhere one looked.

Naruto was all over the place killing one opponent after another when he heard a scream. Turning to his right he saw a young woman, the captain's daughter, about to be killed. Rushing forward the blonde pushed the woman out of harms way just as the dagger came down.

Naruto screamed in pain as the dagger sank deep into his side. With shaking a shaking hand the blonde removed the weapon and threw it overboard. He tried to stand back up but his wound seared with pain, keeping him in place.

The pirate Naruto stopped walked over to him then. Glaring at the young blonde, the pirate grabbed Naruto by his throat and sneered at him.

"You'll pay for interfering boy!" The tattooed and bloody pirate yelled with a heavy ascent Naruto didn't recognize.

He then punched Naruto while releasing him, the impact hurtling the small blonde overboard. Naruto hit the icy waters and gasped. Instantly his lungs filled with the below freezing liquid, slowly starting to drown him.

It felt like being stabbed with a thousand knives as the icy depths engulfed the blonde. The temperature froze his limbs, making Naruto unable to move, unable to breath. His wound was still streaming out blood as he sunk even deeper into the seemingly endless waters. Finally the torture started ebb away as his body eventually became numb, unconsciousness drowning his clouded mind in darkness once more.

Sasuke

The raven haired teen was fighting non-stop. Just as he ended his last opponents life he heard a scream of "help him!" looking for the source Sasuke saw a frantic young woman pointing at a pirate. That's when he saw spiky blonde hair sent flying over the side of the ship. Sasuke rushed forward .

"NARUTO!" The raven shouted, scared he was going to loose his friend.

The pirate who hurt Naruto turned around just as Sasuke threw six shuriken in his direction. The star like weapons hit their target head on. The pirate went down as the raven grabbed a rope. He tied one end to the ship and the other around his waist.

He then jumped overboard hearing crew members shout out his name. With a big splash Sasuke broke through the waters wavy surface. The raven couldn't believe how frigid the dark depths were. Moving through the water was very difficult because the freezing temperature numbed his arms and legs. Sasuke refused to give up though.

He continued to look for his friend and finally he spotted the now unconscious blonde. With renewed vigor the raven propelled himself through the water, grabbing Naruto and pulling him to his chest when Sasuke got close enough. Kicking as hard as he could, Sasuke finally broke through the waters surface. He took deep, heavy breaths of the frigid air as he felt the rope tighten. Looking up Sasuke saw Sakura, Kakashi, and crew members pulling the rope.

Slowly Sasuke and Naruto were hauled aboard and then pulled apart. Irritation and worry made the raven cut the rope from around his waist and return to Naruto's side. He saw his friend wasn't breathing and started CPR. After the first set of thirty compressions to his chest Sasuke breathed into Naruto's mouth twice. Almost immediately after Naruto coughed up the water that had invaded his lungs. Sasuke pulled the blonde into his arms, listening intently to make sure nothing changed.

Sighing in relief the raven picked the blonde up and carried him to their room. Kakashi, Sakura, and the crew were left behind stunned at how fast Sasuke had acted to save Naruto. Sasuke stripped himself and Naruto of their freezing and wet clothes. He then re-dressed the blonde and himself in warm, dry pajamas and laid Naruto in their bed. For a while Sasuke simply watched his friend. That's when he saw it. A red splotch that continued to grow on Naruto's side.

Lifting Naruto's shirt, the raven saw the wound from the pirate's attack. Acting fast Sasuke grabbed the medic kit in their room and tended to the younger teen's injury. Sasuke then collapsed beside Naruto, totally exhausted, and let sleep take him at long last.

The raven woke up to the sun shining in his face and blinked wearily. As he went to sit up his entire body ached in protest to any movement. He ignore it and turned to face Naruto. The blonde was still unconscious but his face was flushed now. Placing a hand on the injured teen's forehead Sasuke felt how high Naruto's fever was.

"104." Sasuke cursed and ran to the bathroom where he grabbed a cloth and ran it under cold water.

The older teen placed the cool compress on his friend's forehead and sat beside him once again. It surprised the raven when, a few minutes later, Naruto's eye lids quivered and slowly began to open.

Bright blue eyes opened half way to a blurry figure sitting beside him. Naruto tried to clear his vision when he saw the same dark, onyx colored eyes from seven years ago. His heart racing, the blonde blinked away the blurriness to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting next to him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered out, his voice low and sore from the freezing water, "It was you?"

Confusion crossed the raven's features.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"S-seven years ago. I…I almost drowned like I did, um…" Naruto had no idea how long he had been unconscious.

"Yesterday." Sasuke told the blonde, watching slight surprise cross the younger teen's face.

"Right. Thanks. Anyway, the only things I can remember about the person who rescued me then was their grip around my wrist and their eyes…you're eyes."

"Oh, uh…"

"It was you. You're the one whop saved me then wasn't it?"

A light blush made it's way across Sasuke's pale face as he looked away from the younger teen. A few seconds passed before the raven answered.

"Yeah."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye and saw a small smile gracing the blonde's lips. The raven blushed a deeper shade of crimson and looked away once more. When he heard a sharp intake of breath Sasuke whipped his head around and saw Naruto trying to sit up.

"Naruto don't try to move!"

Sasuke gently pushed his friend back against the mattress and pillows. Before he sat back though Naruto laced his fingers in the black tresses at the back of Sasuke's head. The blonde then pulled the raven forward, closing the gap between their lips.

At first Sasuke was too stunned to move but soon enough he closed his eyes and kissed Naruto back. Wanting more the raven slid his tongue across the blonde's light pink lips, begging for admittance. Naruto immediately opened his mouth and felt Sasuke's wet appendage roam around his hot, moist cavern.

The raven memorized every nook and crevice of the younger teen's mouth and Naruto did the same. Sooner than either teen wanted, their lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. They pulled apart slowly, both panting slightly. Once Sasuke regained his normal breathing he lay beside Naruto, pulling his secret love for five years into his arms.

A comfortable silence fell between the two teens as they cuddled together. Naruto soon dozed off as his exhaustion finally caught up to him, his fever rising slightly. Again Sasuke placed the cool compress on his loves forehead, hoping his blonde would be okay.

The raven fell asleep a few minutes later, Naruto cradled against him. Their warmth wrapped around each other like a blanket, making them more comfortable. And for the first time in seven years Naruto was able to sleep with out that nightmare haunting his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Sakura's Anger

Three days had passed since the pirate attack and Naruto was doing a lot better. His fever was gone and the injury on his side was completely healed. The blonde was also back to his happy, hyper self, much to Sakura's disappointment. Sasuke was ecstatic to have his blonde back to normal. Every time he saw his love smiling he couldn't help but smile himself.

Not everyone was as happy as the new secret couple. Sakura Haruno was miserable. She hated how Sasuke ignored her and focused all of his attention on Naruto. The pink haired girl knew something was going on between them but she didn't know what. It was driving her nuts. She just didn't know what to do to figure it out.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were watching as the sun began to set. Together they stood side by side, fingers laced as they held each others hands. A comfortable silence settled around the couple for a while until Naruto broke it.

"You know, I was never sure if I loved or hated the person who rescued me before."

"What do you mean?"

"When you saved me the first time and I didn't know it was you."

"Oh. Why?"

"The first few years of m life were a living hell. I had thought about committing suicide more times than I can count. Then that day happened. When I first fell through the ice I was terrified. I even remember thinking 'I don't want to die!'. Then I started going unconscious and though 'hey this isn't so bad'. I figured if I died I wouldn't have to deal with the hatred and abuse anymore. The next thing I know I'm awake and in the hospital. At first I was angry that I survived then depressed when I knew I hadn't escaped from the nightmare I called life. Since then I debated with myself constantly. Was I grateful or angry? Did I love you or hate you for caring enough to save me? Now I know. I love you."

Naruto finished his explanation and leaned in to Sasuke, claiming his lips. The older teen kissed back wholeheartedly, loving the feeling as their lips molded together perfectly. Their arms encircled each other as the sunset was now completely ignored by the two lovers.

After a few minutes of making out the two teens separated, breathing heavily. They smiled at each other lovingly and once again held hands, lacing their fingers together. Noticing for the first time the sun had now completely set, both teens headed to their room.

As soon as the door was closed Naruto tackled Sasuke, landing on their comfy bed. Lips collided in a frenzy as tongues wove together in a beyond blissful dance. Clothes were stripped off and thrown all over the room. Hands roamed over naked flesh, both teens enjoying the experience.

Sasuke rolled Naruto over so he was laying on top of the blonde now and continued their fierce make out session, starting to slow things down a little. After five minutes the two broke their heated kiss, panting as if they had just competed in a marathon.

Looking deep into the bright blue eyes of his beautiful love, Sasuke stroked the blonde's tan cheek along the whisker like marks. Leaning forward, the raven lightly kissed Naruto on his forehead. Pulling back slightly Sasuke again looked into the entrapping blue pools he loved.

"Do you want to continue Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Yes. Why else do you think I let you take my clothes off? Making out doesn't require that ya know."

Sasuke chuckled a little before closing the distance between their lips once more. The raven positioned himself between the blonde's legs as he reached under his pillow. He pulled out a tube of lubrication and opened it. He squeezed the tube and a small tower of gel formed in his hand.

Coating his fingers, Sasuke lowered his hand to Naruto's entrance. He rubbed around the small a few times then slid a slicked finger inside the blonde. He could hear it as Naruto moaned out. Sasuke loved how it sounded and his erection grew even more from the wonderful sound.

After w few minutes the raven added two more fingers and Naruto gasped in pleasure. As Sasuke moved his fingers in and out of his blonde he ground his hips against Naruto's, both moaning from the pleasurable friction. Knowing he couldn't hold back any longer, Sasuke removed his fingers and got a glare from his love.

The raven smirked as he applied the gel to his rock hard, throbbing erection. He then repositioned himself, placing his dick at Naruto's entrance. Pushing forward, Sasuke's dick was encased in a tight heat and he couldn't help but moan out Naruto's name.

Naruto groaned at the feeling of finally having Sasuke inside him. The pleasure and slight pain that flowed through him was unbelievable. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, pushing the raven even deeper inside himself.

Both moaned unable to hold back the sound from escaping. When Sasuke was fully sheathed in Naruto's tight warmth he pulled back some and thrust back in. Naruto threw his head back as he arched his back, his nails digging into Sasuke's back. The feeling, the pleasure was so amazing he wanted more. Trying to talk while Sasuke thrusted in and out of him was very difficult and very distracting.

"S-Sasuke!"

"W-what?" Sasuke struggled out.

"Ah, g-go, mm, go faster!" the blonde finally managed to moan out.

All to willingly Sasuke complied with his blonde's wishes. As he pulled out half way he slammed back into Naruto, increasing his speed as he went. The two lovers were practically screaming out each other's names and moaning so loud they were somewhat surprised no one came in to see what was going on.

Just as the lovers were starting to feel exhausted they both climaxed. Naruto released below their waists as Sasuke released deep inside his paradise. Both panted heavily, their bodies shining with sweat. Sasuke gently pulled out of Naruto and collapsed beside his love.

The raven pulled his blonde to his chest and held him close. Naruto snuggled against Sasuke and just before falling asleep whispered something.

"I love you."

"I love you too Naruto." the raven responded, a small smile gracing his lips as both lovers fell asleep.

As the couple slept they didn't hear their door open. A girl stepped inside calling Sasuke's name and when her eyes fell onto the bed she froze. Her green eyes widened in hurt surprise. She shook her head back and forth trying to rid herself of the thoughts that invaded her mind.

_Get a grip Sakura! It may not be what it looks like! They probably just ended up in each others arms after they fell asleep. It happens all the time!_ Sakura thought, very hopeful.

Slowly and quietly the pinkette stepped forward on the tips of her toes. When she reached the bed she reached out and grabbed the blanket covering the sleeping couple. The green eyed girl gently pulled the covers up and saw her worst nightmare.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were completely naked, arms wrapped around each other lovingly. Sakura released the blanket as tears started to blur her vision. She dropped to her knees, shaking as she cried silently.

_So…so those noises I heard were…I really wasn't hallucinating after all!_

That's when her eyes fell upon the kunai and shuriken holster tied around her leg. At first all she did was stare at the weapon pouch, an empty look in her eyes. Slowly her thin pink eyebrows knit together as an enraged look took root on her face.

Eyes flashing with psychotic rage, the pink haired girl removed a kunai from her holster and stood up. Green eyes locked onto the sleeping blonde as Sakura raised the kunai above Naruto's body.

"Die." Sakura whispered and attacked.

Just before the kunai sunk into the blonde's heart Sakura froze, unable to move.

"What the-"

"Sakura." A familiar voice called, anger and disgust evident in the man's tone.

Finding that she could still move her head, Sakura turned it so she could see who spoke to her. Her eyes widened in fear, the pinkette gasped as if burned. She tried her best to escape the freezing jutsu that was placed on her but failed.

Standing in the doorway was Kakashi Hatake. He stared at his female student, furious at what she was attempting to do. Slowly he stepped forward, handcuffs in hand.

"NO! STAY AWA-MPH!" Sakura started but Kakashi covered her mouth, silencing her.

The silver haired ninja took a bandana from his pocket and tied it around the fussing girl's mouth. He then took hold of her arms, putting them behind her back where he cuffed her. He released the freezing jutsu and caught the kunai as it fell from the air where it was frozen moments before.

Looking over his wo male students he saw that they weren't harmed. Sighing in relief Kakashi forcefully escorted a fighting Sakura out of the lover's room and shut the door behind him. He immediately headed to the room Sakura slept in. He made her sit on her bed and performed the freezing jutsu on more time.

Kakashi walked around the entire room putting seals on both windows and the door. He then removed all the kunai and shuriken, putting them outside the room. The silver haired ninja then removed the bandana from around Sakura's mouth.

"Why Sakura?"

"He…Naruto stole Sasuke from! He has to pay for that! I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!!" the pink haired girl screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Kakashi looked at his student with disgust in his one visible eye. He thought it was pathetic how this girl was acting like such a child.

"Naruto didn't steal Sasuke away from you."

"YES HE DID!!"

"No, he didn't. Sasuke was never with you to begin with."

"He would have been with me if it wasn't for Naruto!"

"You're wrong again Sakura. Since you're so blind to everyone else's feelings but your own you wouldn't have noticed-"

"Noticed what?"

"Sasuke has been in love with Naruto for five years."

Kakashi watched as the pinkette's eyes widened again in shock.

"F-five years?"

"That's right. So once again Naruto didn't steal Sasuke from you. His heart has always belonged to the blonde. In other words you never had a chance to be with him even if Naruto was dead."

"How do you know?"

"First Sasuke would have killed you to avenge his love's death. Next he would most likely kill himself."

"WHAT?!"

"Why do you looked so surprised? Sasuke lost his entire family when he was seven, everyone he loved and treasured most. If he lost Naruto next he would most likely have a mental breakdown and, as I said before, kill himself."

"But I love him!" Sakura yelled out, sorrow in her distraught voice.

"Apparently you don't." Kakashi countered, his voice low.

"Why would you say that?"

"If you really loved Sasuke you would stop chasing him and let him be happy with Naruto."

The silver haired ninja turned away from Sakura and walked out of the room, closing and resealing the door behind him. Once again Kakashi sighed as the though about telling the two lovers about Sakura's treachery. He knew Sasuke would be furious and Naruto would have a look of sorrow on his face.

Deciding to wait until either of the boys asked, Kakashi picked up the weapons he placed by the door and went to his own room. It was late and he was tired so the silver haired mad stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed. Soon after he was fast asleep, dreaming of finally being back home and with his own secret love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

Home at Last

It was nine thirty in the morning when the merchant ship finally made port back at Konohagakure. The crew was busy getting their traded goods, or rather what was left of them, together along with their personal items. The ship was full of smiling faces and excitement at finally being back home. Everyone couldn't wait to see their families again, everyone except Sasuke and Naruto. The two lovers were already together so they were just happy to be home.

Kakashi was acting like a five year old, bouncing all over the place like a rubber ball. He really wanted to see secret love since he didn't get to say good-bye to the brunette before leaving. The silver haired ninja refused to sit still and he was starting to annoy his two male students. Finally, Sasuke threw a bucket at his sensei where it bounced off Kakashi's head, knocking him to the ground.

When the jonin stood up he swayed for a few seconds then froze. His dark eyes fell upon the gangplank that had finally been put in place. Jumping into the air Kakashi shouted 'woo-hoo' and darted from the ship like a hunting cheetah.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at their sensei as he disappeared from view. The two lovers rolled their eyes and were just about to get off the ship when a team of Anbu Black Ops appeared. Surprised and curious the couple walked toward the Anbu. As they came closer, the teens saw their sensei standing beside the team of elites, fidgeting to get going once more.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, why is there an Anbu squad here?" Naruto asked.

"There was an…incident involving Sakura. I had to place her under arrest for what she attempted to do." The silver haired ninja replied.

"What did Sakura do to get arrested?" Sasuke asked in amazement.

"I'll tell you both about it later. For now, you two should go home and relax. I know how anxious you've been since we first received this assignment Naruto. Also you still look like you need to get some more rest." With that said Kakashi ruffled the blonde's hair, a grin hidden under his mask. The silver haired jonin walked away then, leading the Anbu to where Sakura was being held.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the retreating forms of their sensei and the Anbu team, wondering how bad the crime Sakura committed was in order to be escorted by the ninja elite. Getting sick of standing on the deck, Sasuke took hold of his boyfriend's hand and the two headed home.

The journey itself took about an hour but neither boy complained, loving the peace and quiet the surrounded them. Small smiles in place, fingers laced together, and happiness settled around them, the couple walked on until the gates of Konohagakure came into view. Walking further the village guard that was currently on duty came into site. Naruto, getting excited, looked at Sasuke with a grin plastered across his lips and started to run the rest of the way.

Running at full speed, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the raven's house at long last. Sasuke dug through his pocket and pulled out his key, Naruto happily bouncing on his heels. Once the door was open Sasuke once again took hold of his lovers hand and gently pulled him inside, closing the door after.

The raven pulled his blonde to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He then leaned forward and kissed Naruto lightly, lovingly on his light pink lips. The younger male kissed his raven back. Soon after their kiss changed, tongues being added thus making it more passionate.

The wet appendages wove and moved together in a slow, delicate, and slightly teasing dance. Neither teen fought for dominance, both just enjoying the moment of being home, wrapped in each other's warm embrace. Their kiss continued a few moments longer until Sasuke pulled back, getting an angry huff from his Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Naruto asked, curious now.

Sasuke smiled and stroked the blonde's tan cheek lightly.

"Will you move in with me?"

Sasuke watched as surprise crossed his lover's features then happiness.

Naruto threw his arms around the raven, hugging him tight.

"Yes! I'd love to!"

Again Sasuke smiled as he hugged his blonde back. Naruto pulled away some, wanting to continue their kiss. The raven got the hint but scooped Naruto up into his arms, their bags left by the door, and headed upstairs. Sasuke opened his bedroom door with ease and carried his love to the bed. He laid Naruto on the comfy bed, the raven lying on top of him after.

When both were comfortable the lovers started their kiss once more. Slowly clothes were removed until only warm flesh touched. The two teen ninja made love that morning for a second time since they've been together, refusing to separate from each other.

*~*~*~*Kakashi*~*~*~*

The silver haired jonin lead the Anbu to the room Sakura was locked up in. He stood to the side as the leader of the elite team removed the seal on the door. She then opened the door to find Sakura sitting on her bed staring at the opposite wall. The Anbu team moved forward and, upon hearing footsteps, Sakura looked up.

"Sakura Haruno, you have been charged with attempted murder on a fellow ninja and team mate. We are here to escort you to the Hokage for your punishment. Stand up now." The Anbu leader said, her voice full of authority.

Sakura looked at the Anbu leader for a moment as if analyzing her. A few minutes went by until the pinkette stood up at last; looking as though she hadn't slept in days. One of the male Anbu members stepped forward then and cuffed Sakura's hands behind her back. The rest of the elite team surrounded the kunoichi and made their way off the ship. Once back on solid ground Kakashi pulled the Anbu captain aside.

"I told you what she's done and now you have her in custody. Can I go now, please?" Kakashi was annoyed and very antsy.

The captain rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, Kakashi, go screw your lover!" The woman walked away as the jonin shouted after her.

"Hey! We're not lovers! Not yet at least!!"

Kakashi saw the captain shake her head as if tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. The silver haired jonin harrumphed like he was just insulted then sped to the village. Once there he found a tall building and jumped to its roof. He looked out at the village thinking, wondering where his secret love could be right now.

Checking what time it was on his watch, Kakashi found that his crush would still be at work. A warm smile in place, the silver haired jonin rushed off to the ninja academy. It took a few short minutes for the jonin to arrive at the school, his excitement making him go that much faster. He stopped outside the front door for a few seconds and felt his nervousness increase almost instantly.

_Today's the day_. Kakashi thought to himself, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart.

Stepping forward at last, the jonin headed to his love's classroom on the second floor. He stood outside the wooden door, peaking in through the small window. That's were he saw his love, sitting at the desk and grading papers, no student in sight. Kakashi felt like the luckiest man in the world at that moment. Again the silver haired man took a deep breath and knocked on the classroom door. His love's voice called 'come in' and he immediately obeyed.

The first thing Kakashi did was poke his head inside, a stupid looking grin hidden beneath his mask, and waved exuberantly at the brunette he loved. The brunette looked up at the person visiting and a small smile spread his across his lips. Kakashi stepped the rest of the way into the classroom and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Kakashi how was your mission?"

"Oh, it was alright. Some pirates attacked the ship on the way back home but all went well…for us at least." The jonin answered as he leaned onto the desk.

"I'm happy that everyone's okay. Have you been to the Hokage's yet?"

"No, not yet. There's something else I wanted to take care of first."

"Oh? What would that be?"

The brunette looked back at the papers that have yet to be graded. Kakashi watched in silence for a moment, pulling down his mask as well. Slowly he leaned forward, his shadow covering the papers on the desk. The brunette looked up when the light was blocked and felt warm, soft lips against his own.

The brunette melted into the kiss and Kakashi, feeling pressure returned by his love, slid his tongue across the chunin's bottom lip. Getting the hint, the brunette parted his lips and felt the jonin's tongue roam his mouth. Soon after their tongues danced together in ecstasy as Kakashi maneuvered himself around the desk.

Kakashi then pulled his love into his arms, gently pushing him against the wall. The two ninja made out for almost five minutes before breaking apart, both panting for air from the lack of oxygen. The silver haired man slid his hands under the brunette's shirt and started caressing his abs. The brunette was blushing furiously and tried to stifle the moan that wanted to escape.

Once both men had their breathing under control, Kakashi started another make out session. His hands continued to roam around the body of his love, touching as much of the brunette as he could. After another few minutes Kakashi once again broke their kiss and looked into those beautiful brown eyes of Iruka's.

"I love you Iruka."


End file.
